


Your Fairytale

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Trans Female Character, Trans female reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Inspired by Perfect by Ed Sheeran.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Ready, baby?” Derek called out to you from the bedroom. Today was an off day. Some shithead you used to know made a passing comment. The kind that put your entire identity in a tailspin. After hearing those kinds of things all your life, one would think you’d be used to it. For the most part you were, but occasionally it still got to you. 

Looking in the mirror, you slid your hands over the dark purple silk of your dress, hugging your body in all the right place. Did you look good enough to go out with him? Tonight, your head was telling you no. “Be right there, babe!” you called out, running back to the bathroom to fix your makeup - not heavy, but enough. As you gaze at your reflection, you wondered if Derek would notice the planes of your face. It was only recently that you were starting to get used to your softer features and ceasing to see your old face when you caught your reflection. He’s waiting, you thought to yourself as you walked out of the bathroom. Time to go.

“Wow,” he breathed once you’d stepped outside, the cool air in the apartment bringing goosebumps to your skin.

Your head snapped up at his tone. Immediately, you assumed that something was wrong. Maybe there was something on your dress. Maybe you looked absolutely awful. But whatever it was, he couldn’t stop staring. Maybe it was all in your head. You remembered when you were younger and looked different how you’d always hoped he would look at you like that. “Wow what?” you asked. 

“You look amazing,” he replied, his smile growing wider as you walked toward him, hand outstretched. When he look your hand, he noticed how nervous you were. “What’s wrong?”

“Just having an off day,” you said. He knew what you meant. Without a word, he gently squeezed your hand; that gesture said more than words could ever say. 

Once you arrived at the restaurant, you sat across from the love of your life. “Tell me what’s going through your head,” he said. He reached across the table to hold your hand. 

“I feel like me now,” you replied, running your fingers through his. “But when you have people telling you that you were and always will be a man, it’s hard for me to deal with.”

“You’re you. And that’s all that matters. You feel like you now, instead of staying in a prison for the rest of your life.” He always knew the right things to say. When you’d first revealed to him that you were his childhood best friend and he’d accepted it as fact without missing a beat, he asked you to tell him when you came across these types of things because he didn’t want you to deal with them alone. “What everyone else thinks doesn’t matter.”

“It matters to me what you think,” you said sadly, just as the waiter came to the table. 

After leaving some glasses of water, he left you both for a moment. “I think you’re perfect. You were my perfect best friend then and you’re my perfect lover now. Makeup or now makeup, transition or no transition. I love you.”

“But what about that future you want? The wife, the kids, the white picket fence?” A few months ago, you’d discussed your future together, but that was before you’d started HRT, and you’d been even more unsure of yourself then. Hearing him reaffirm what your future held would help to ground you.

“What about them?” he said. “That fairytale isn’t just for straight, white people. It’s for everyone. You are a woman. I want to marry you one day. So that takes care of the wife part. We both want kids. There’s more than one way to have kids, including adoption, so there’s that. And the white picket fence? If you want a house, we’ll have a house. Hell, I’ll build us one if you want or, if you want to stay in our apartment for the rest of our lives isolated from the rest of the world, I’m okay with that too. You deserve the future you want just as anyone else, okay?”

Swallowing hard, you pulled your chair over to his side of the table and pressed your lips to his. “Say it,” he muttered, taking your chin between his thumb and forefinger. “Say it until you believe it wholeheartedly.”

“I deserve the future I want just as much as anyone else.”

“Good,” he said, his nose rubbing up against yours. 

You returned to your seat so the waiter could come over and take your orders. When he left again, you stared in awe at the man across from you. “I don’t deserve you,” you said.

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “I don’t deserve you.”


End file.
